<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Mom by imaginationisrainbowcoloured</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402508">Dead Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured'>imaginationisrainbowcoloured</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice References, Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant - Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King, Focus on Death, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Lydia, Self-Reflection, Song: Dead Mom (Beetlejuice), Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother died when she was fourteen, and it was like her entire identity condensed to be ‘the girl with the dead mom’ and she lost everything she ever was along with loosing the most important person in her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz, Emily Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wrote this based off the song 'Dead Mom' from Beetlejuice the Musical, thinking about how Lydia might have felt after her mother's death that led to the lyrics in the song.<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her mother died when she was fourteen, and it was like her entire identity condensed to be ‘the girl with the dead mom’ and she lost everything she ever was along with loosing the most important person in her life.</p>
<p>No longer was she the one who was good at English and photography, no longer was she the quirky girl in the old house, no longer did anyone care what she did in her free time. Everything she was ever asked about was about her mother, how she was coping, how her father was coping, what does the house feel like now? Has anyone stepped in the cover her duties? Will your father be remarrying?</p>
<p>Some days she felt like she didn’t even have a name anymore, she was just Dead Mom, the girl with the dead mom. Even to her dad, she was a reminder, just a large, stand-out reminder of what life had been like before, and how was she supposed to deal with that? Her father seemed to have his own ideas, he seemed to want her to get over it as fast as possible. He didn’t want a miserable teenager in the house.</p>
<p>Three therapists came and went, they spoke about how she was feeling, what she was doing to cope, her relationship with her father now their dynamic had changed and whether or not she ever visited her mother’s grave. They didn’t care about who she was before or the things she enjoyed doing when she wasn’t wallowing in grief- she was just Dead Mom to them as well. It didn’t make her feel better. She wasn’t a person anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>